Oh My Genjutsu
by Isevale
Summary: Kiba finds himself trapped in a genjutsu, where he experiences odd situations as he ventures to find his captor and his way back to reality. Rated T for language and sexy content.
1. He'd never noticed a door there before

**O.M.G. – Oh My Genjutsu**

****_A/N This will be a strange little fic, I think. The rating is T for now, though it might change depending on the later content._ _ Sorry about the short chapters. orz_

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Onwards to Adventure  
_

Kiba stared at it, quizzically, Akamaru beside him just as curious about the mysterious door as his master. It was late, probably around one or two in the morning, and no one was stirring around the Inuzuka household. Kiba himself wouldn't have been awake if it wasn't for Akamaru jumping on him and startling him back to reality. Kiba remembered having the most pleasant dream too.

'Heh…you'd think I'd know my own room by now,' he commented to the dog beside him, 'But I guess this is kind of why I like being a ninja. Out of all the unexpected shit that happens, you can still be surprised.' Akamaru yipped in agreement.

He heard a creak as the interesting new addition to his room opened a crack. Akamaru sniffed at the strange door from a distance. Though strange as it was, Kiba couldn't help but be unimpressed by the aesthetics of the thing. He thought for sure that if a magical door appeared mysteriously in the middle of the night, it would at least be engraved with gold, or have a fancy knob or some decorative wood or fastenings. But no, Kiba only got a plain old door that looked almost identical to that of his closet.

'Well regardless of what it looks like, what do you say to finding out where this thing leads?' he asked his partner, who once again woofed in agreement.

Kiba approached the entryway carefully, and found that he couldn't smell anything strange emanating from it. He didn't know whether to take that as a good or bad sign. Shrugging, he grabbed the utterly disappointing doorknob and opened the door to see what was inside.

As if the outside of it wasn't disappointing enough, underneath the door was even more so.

'It's…my wall?' he commented with a confused undertone. 'What the fuck?'

As if to answer his rather rudely voiced question, the doorknob beneath his hand twisted and morphed until it formed a metallic claw. 'W-what?' he exclaimed, as the metallic claw grew to engulf his arm, creeping up to cover his whole body. He struggled, letting out grunts of panic. He looked to Akamaru hoping the dog would help him, but found that the metal had begun to cover the dog as well, who thrashed and growled in resistance.

Kiba shouted as the metal finally crawled up his neck to his face, and quieted his screams.

* * *

_A/N Trolololol, cliff hanger._


	2. Lunch Gone Wrong

_A/N Boo, I tried to make longer chapters, but I suck at it.  
_

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Lunch Gone Wrong_

Kiba thought for sure he should have died. However, he opened his eyes to find himself sitting in a chair smack dab in the middle of a busy restaurant, one he recognized as being in the leaf village. Akamaru sat beside him on the floor looking equally stunned. Or at least as stunned as a dog could look.

'Akamaru, what…?' he asked and his companion only whined in reply.

Kiba looked around for an explanation, but didn't move in case his metallic doorknob foe was still out for him. Although he recognized the restaurant, none of the people in it looked familiar, he realized. Well that was, all except one.

'Chouji?' Kiba asked, jumping up from his seat.

'Oh hey, Kiba! Come to join me for lunch?' said his chubby comrade sitting at the table across from him.

'Well I uh…I guess,' he replied. What else exactly was he supposed to do in this situation? He suspected at first, after his door incident, that he had fallen victim to some sort of genjutsu. Now the challenge was finding out why, and by whom, and he wasn't quite sure exactly how to go about doing that.

Choji was already snacking on something or other, and didn't appear to think anything about the situation, which could only mean that he was merely part of the illusion. Kiba attempted to observe his surroundings more carefully.

'Kiba, you seem pretty tense. Relax and have something to eat!'Chouji suggested, snapping Kiba's attention back to the other ninja. Chouji motioned for a server.

All of Kiba's ninja training had not prepared him for what he saw next.

As if out of nowhere, Ino was standing beside their table. 'Ino…what…' Kiba stuttered, his mouth agape as he stared at the blonde bombshell and her barbeque pork outfit.

The blonde kunoichi was indeed wearing a giant piece of meat around her body, covering just her torso down to her mid-thigh. To add to the oddity of the situation, Ino suddenly laid out on the table between Kiba and Chouji.

'Lunch is served,' she said with a simple flirtatious smirk aimed at Kiba's companion. Chouji was not phased and ate away at the tasty morsel that was his teammate's outfit.

Akamaru eyed the woman-or rather the meaty garment-with his tongue lolling out of his mouth and drool dripping from his jaws.

'Uh, I think I'll take a rain check,' Kiba said, standing and turning away from Chouji and his interesting lunch. It was then that he noticed something valuably peculiar. In the corner of the room a figure sat alone, looking entirely out of place in the vibrant restaurant. The stranger wore a dark cloak with the hood of said garment covering the individual's face so as to make the person unidentifiable. Only a moment passed and the figure was gone.

At once, Kiba heard a roar from behind him.

'The last chip! You ate it!'

Kiba glanced back at Chouji. Ino had disappeared, meat suit and all. Though, he doubted with Chouji's eating habits that there would have been anything left of it anyways. Perhaps he had eaten Ino too.

Kiba shook such disturbing thoughts from his head.

More importantly, the focus of Chouji's rage seemed to be him. 'Wait, I didn't eat your chip! I didn't even know you had any,' Kiba argued.

Chouji was unreasonable. 'The last chip is sacred! How dare you! Even a bag of potato chips, I refuse to let anyone have the last bite!' Chouji let out another growl. Kiba felt as though he had heard that line somewhere before.*

Kiba looked at Akamaru helplessly. The dog stared back putting on the most innocent puppy eyes, but was unconvincing with chip crumbs stuck in his fur. 'Akamaru!' Silently Kiba wondered where Akamaru had managed to find chips anyways.

Kiba's musings were cut short when Chouji charged at him in fury, and Kiba, realizing the danger he was in, could only put his arms up to protect himself.

Fortunately for Kiba (though it occurred to him afterwards that he perhaps wasn't so fortunate) the floor beneath his feet seemed to dissolve, and he fell into a seemingly unending darkness.

* * *

_A/N *Episode 110 of the first season of the Naruto anime, to be precise. _

_In my opinion, the next chapter is much more fun. I hope you stick around to find out what happens. Thanks for reading. :3  
_


	3. The Power of Youth!

_A/N This one was fun to write. I hope it's as much fun to read. Hehe.  
_

* * *

_Chapter 3 – The Power of Youth!_

'Ouch,' Kiba moaned as he found himself landing on a solid surface, ass first. Standing, and looking around, he appeared to be in the hallway of a dojo. As had been the pattern, and he was glad for it, Akamaru appeared alongside him in the dark hall, though the dog looked a bit shaken up from the fall. After the startling events with Chouji, he wondered what was in store for him next. He relaxed, but didn't let his guard down. Curiously, he walked along the narrow hall, and saw that just a bit in front of him, an open door let a soft light flood into the hall. As he approached, he heard voices getting louder. He stopped a few steps before the opening and listened.

'Now Lee! Let me show you!'

'Wow, Gai-sensei! It's even bigger then you said!'

Kiba recognized the voices now, but wondered what on earth they could be talking about. He decided it was best to wait in his position, in case he was being deceived. Although it seemed to be typical Lee and Gai to him, always spouting off about strange things, he didn't want to take any chances.

'Well, would you like to help me out, Lee?' Kiba heard Gai ask.

'Yes, of course Gai-sensei!' came the enthusiastic reply.

'Okay! Consider this training! I'll leave most of the work to you!'

'Yes, Gai-sensei! It sure looks pretty hard, but I will use the power of youth to solve this problem!'

Kiba felt a bit nervous about what exactly was happening, but stayed put in the hall. In fact, he was glad he hadn't intervened, there was something about the conversation that seemed off. There was a silence, but it was followed shortly by some unfamiliar sounds.

Lee grunted.

'Gai-sensei, I cannot get it to fit!'

'I see your problem Lee. This hole is just too small. We'll have to use more force!'

'Yes! I will get it in, no matter what! If I cannot, then I will do 500 pushups!'

'That's the spirit!'

Kiba heard more grunting, and groaning coming from the young Lee, and he was soon joined by his teacher. Their grunts came in unison with the sound of creaking wood. Kiba was horrified.

'It's in! We did it Gai-sensei!' came Lee's exhausted cheer. He was panting by now from the strain.

'Nice work, Lee! Now, how about I work on that piece of wood, and you continue here?'

'Yes Gai-sensei!'

'That's right Lee! Really force it in!'

Kiba finally broke. 'I can't take it anymore! This is too disturbing!' He cried, running past the room, only wishing he could break free from this cruel genjutsu. The light disappeared into the distance as he ran down the hall, until he was engulfed by a darkness. He was no longer in the dojo.

Meanwhile, Lee and Gai sat on the floor, scattered piece of wood surrounding them. A large table sat half erected in between them. They stared incredulously at the doorway, having seen Kiba run past screaming.

'Gai-sensei…I think he did not like your new kitchen table.'

'But we haven't even finished assembling it yet! C'mon Lee! We'll finish this and invite him over for a meal to show him how splendid of a table it is!'

'Yes, Gai-sensei!'

* * *

_A/N Because...well it just had to be done. _


End file.
